As a building is constructed, there is an obvious need to have workers working at elevated heights. Working off the ground is extremely perilous on a construction site, with several safety regulations in place to lessen the number and severity of incidences. However, often times, the safety equipment setup and maneuvering can have a negative impact on the timeline of completion for the construction project. For example, a worker on the roof should be tethered to the roof so as to prevent the worker from falling off the roof. However, most tethering systems limit the mobility of the worker, causing delays in the work.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, several inventions have been put forth by the prior art. For example, standalone tether posts, tethering hooks built into the structure, and other devices and methods have been proposed by the prior art. In addition, multi-point tether lines have been used, but are ineffective. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,323 to Larsen discusses similar problems in the art and cites prior technologies. However, while Larsen discloses a fall prevention apparatus that is easily attachable to a sloped roof, several pieces of equipment must be used, and ideally on a slope. Further, the tether line is then secured to the roof, making it difficult for a user to approach the tethering points when tethered at the hips.
Therefore, there remains a need for a safety tether that requires minimal assembly, that is easily removably attachable to a structure, and that allows for efficient mobility of the construction worker. The present invention seeks to solve these, and other, problems.